


Erase

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: The last days seem to have lost all meaning.[Implied TYL! Reader/Tsuna Sawada]





	Erase

_i keep thinking about you._

The sky is a dark gray, as Tsunayoshi Sawada stands underneath a clogging banister in order to wait for the rain to end. He had ignored his mother's warning to grab an umbrella in order to be somewhat late for school. Another day of bullying and falling had turned even worst when the rain began to fall. Much to his dismay, he had been _accidentally_ pushed into a rather large puddle in front of his crush and school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. He ran as fast as he could from the scene -and her worried eyes- only to end up in the shopping district of Namimori waiting for the rain to lessen. He knew that in the end he was going to get sick, it was his destiny to have back luck. So, he sighed in resignation, only to jump back in surprise over the string of laughter that he hears behind him. It is probably that kicked puppy look on his face that makes you laugh, but you just hand him a dry towel from your school bag and give him a smile brighter than any sunny day he had ever seen. 

"I'm sorry, but that expression was so adorable!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada smiles underneath his cup of cooling coffee at your excited laughter. After several months, you were going to start planning a trip back to Namimori, in order to see old friends and family and maybe, even take a side trip for just you and him. It was funny how fate brought you together on a rainy day and through the years, you stayed together and became something stronger than just friends. Yet, Tsuna already knew that there was something else. He saw it in the way you looked at him and he felt it in the way his heart thumped like crazy at the simple mention of your name. Even through his hectic mafia-filled days, you were still there at the end to welcome him back. It made him grateful to see that red blush growing on your face, as he took the conversation elsewhere, promising that the trip would happen soon. He is carefree for the moment, unaware of his Rain Guardian's darkening eyes and the loss of his smile over the sight in front of him.

_I love you, Tsuna._

The sun is shinning brightly through the large windows of the old Vongola estate. You had dragged the brown-haired man from his office in order for him to see your latest accomplishment. He sits down on the windowsill and watches you play the large piano effortlessly. You aren't as good as the silver-haired bomber, but the idea of you playing for just him is something that he holds dear. He lets the sweet music envelope him along with the warm Italian sun behind him. He knows that at the end, you'll ask his opinion and it will be the same as always - he loves it, just like everything else about you. You'll smile, to his delight, while he pretends not to notice Haru's tears spilling onto the floor before she runs away.

_I'll wait for you, Tsuna._

Tsunayoshi smiles at your latest voice message. He plans on going to meet you for dinner not too far away from the mansion. He has a box tucked securely into his jacket pocket, but before he can walk out of his office a concerned looking Gokudera intersects him. The Storm Guardian pushes him back into the room, as sepia clashes with olive green. All their concern -Yamamoto, Haru, everyone's- along with an array of other emotions that have been painted over the past year are staring back at him. Yet, the pity is what he hates the most, it is that suffocating reality that he doesn't want to believe in. He can't ignore it anymore and suddenly all the hurt and blame from that night come back again. Gokudera breaks his fragile state with a single, painful sentence. The ring is -forever will be- cold against the palm of his hand, just like the tears he has been trying to hold back this entire time.

"Boss, she's been dead for over a year."

"I know...but, it still hurts."

**but, how long will it stay like this?**


End file.
